Program Summary The 2018 Summer Biomechanics, Bioengineering, and Biotransport Conference (SB3C) will be co-hosted with the 2018 World Congress of Biomechanics (WCB) in Dublin, Ireland in July of 2018. The purpose of this funding request from the SB3C Foundation is to increase student attendance and participation at the SB3C/2018 WCB, including female and URM students. The annual SB3C meeting is typically held each summer in the US, however SB3C leadership has co-convened this conference with the WCB since 2014. The World Congress of Biomechanics is the leading biomechanics-related international meeting in the world. The primary objective of this proposal is to reduce the registration costs of graduate students attending this meeting, especially those that are female and underrepresented minorities (URM). An outstanding scientific program has been developed by the 2018 WCB Congress Organizing Committee that includes over 175 oral and poster scientific sessions as well as ten world-class plenary speakers from leading research universities around the world. The theme of scientific content for the program has been designed to feature a series of topics that range in scale (molecule to organism) and application (e.g., cardiovascular, musculoskeletal, neural). Female and URM graduate students receiving awards from this proposal will participate in a Diversity Mentor-Mentee Event (DMME) whose purpose is to provide a relaxed and informal environment where these students have mentoring and networking opportunities with dedicated world leaders in the bioengineering field.